This invention relates to a sprinkler unit with an aesthetic wind driven feature. More specifically, a sprinkler unit having a frame mounting a rotating sprinkler head and a wind chime is disclosed.
There has been a demand for irrigation in garden or lawn areas. One method of irrigating such areas is to use a network of pipes connected to sprinkler heads. The sprinkler heads are installed on vertical pipes which are installed to irrigate a certain area. The sprinkler heads are capped by a nozzle head which allows water to be forced out of the nozzle head, under pressure, in various spray patterns. The nozzle head design determines the spray pattern from the sprinkler head. In order to maximize the area which are covered by each of the sprinkler heads, the sprinkler heads are designed to rotate thus throwing water over a circular area.
Since gardens are often set up as outdoor decoration, it is desirable to have gardens or lawn areas be aesthetically pleasing. The sight of sprinkler heads or pipes is unsightly and may spoil the decorative effect of the garden. Additionally, the sprinkler heads may not be sufficiently adaptable if watering must be changed over a certain area or different plants requiring different watering are moved to the garden.
Another method of watering a lawn or a garden is through the use of a portable sprinkler which may be connected to a hose and then moved to any location desired. Through use of water pressure and various directional heads, different spray patterns may be obtained. This has the advantage of leaving the garden area in pristine condition when the watering is completed. Additionally, should a gardener change the location of the garden or the plants in the garden, the watering patterns may easily be adapted. However, a portable sprinkler suffers from the problem of requiring greater labor in order to irrigate an area. Furthermore, a portable sprinkler also ruins the aesthetic appeal of the garden area when it is employed.
Thus there exists a need for an aesthetically pleasing sprinkler which may be placed in a garden to provide irrigation. There is a further need for a combination sprinkler and support for garden plants. There is another need for a sprinkler which has devices which can create aesthetically pleasing effects when driven by the wind. There is also a need to provide an adaptable sprinkler which could be combined with wind driven devices for decorative effect when irrigating an area.
These and other needs may be addressed by the present invention which may be embodied in a combination sprinkler and wind driven ornament fixture for use with a pressurized fluid source. The fixture has a fluid inlet connector and a framework. A pipe is in fluid communication with the connector and supported by the framework. A fluid outlet is in fluid communication with the pipe. A wind driven device is suspended by the framework
The present invention may also be embodied in a trellis sprinkler for use with a water source. The trellis sprinkler has a pair of vertical pipe supports having a bottom end and a top end. An arcuate pipe member is fluidly coupled to the top ends of the vertical pipe supports. A sprinkler head is fluidly coupled to the arcuate pipe member. A water source connector is coupled to one of the pair of vertical pipe supports. A cross rod is connected between the vertical pipe supports. A wind driven decorative device is suspended by the cross rod.
The invention may also be embodied in a decorative sprinkler for use with a water hose. The sprinkler has a vertical pipe having a bottom end and a top end. A hose coupler is fluidly coupled to the bottom of the pipe. A sprinkler head member is fluidly coupled to top end of the pipe and a wind driven decorative device suspended by the sprinkler head.